Mayer F93 (1993)
|manufacturer = }}The 1993 Mayer F93 (1993 McLaren F1) is a Classic British hypercar. It was added on September 7th, 2018 Description (Actual Vehicle) * The McLaren F1 is a sports car designed and manufactured by McLaren Cars, which set the Guinness World Record for the world's fastest production car, reaching 240.1 MPH (386.4 KM/H) * The McLaren's record lasted until the Koenigsegg CCR surpassed it in 2005, followed by the Bugatti Veyron * Despite having one seat more than most similar sports cars, with the driver's seat located in the centre (and slightly forward) of two passengers' seating positions, providing driver visibility superior to that of a conventional seating layout. Its features a powerful engine and is somewhat track oriented, but not to the degree that it compromises everyday usability and comfort. It was conceived as an exercise in creating what its designers hoped would be considered the ultimate road car. * Production began in 1992 and ended in 1998. In all, 106 cars were manufactured, with some variations in the design. * The McLaren F1 was listed as one of the fastest naturally aspirated cars currently available in the world, and in the same league as the more modern vehicles such as the Ferrari Enzo and Aston Martin One-77 despite being produced and engineered 10 years prior the Ferrari Enzo and 17 years prior the Aston Martin One-77. * The McLaren F1 uses specially designed front tyres and rear tyres developed solely for the McLaren F1 by Goodyear and Michelin. (Same as the Bugatti, the prices are over the roof) * Only 106 cars were manufactured: 5 prototypes (XP1, XP2, XP3, XP4, XP5), 64 road versions (F1), 1 tuned prototype (XP1 LM), 5 tuned versions (LM), 1 longtail prototype (XPGT), 2 longtail versions (GT), and 28 racecars (GTR). Each car took around three and a half months to make. Gallery F1Back.png|Rear end of F1 F1Spoiler.png F1Color.png Trivia * The Velocitail Version has the same stats, but a different price. * The Mayer F93 had the highest Ranks Required to Unlock until Aston Martin Valkyrie was added (Rank 300). * The famous passenger seats don't work. * It has the smallest active spoiler in-game. * A really cool fact that the car has its own satellite network so the factory can fetch information from the ECU of the car in order to assist the customer in the event of a mechanical vehicle failure. McLaren will also occasion fly a specialised technician to the owner of the car or the service centre. * Rowan Atkinson had one and crashed it twice into trees. The car ended up in a museum for $12.2 million. * Ed Bolian missed out the best deal ever that included a Mclaren F1, a Pagani Zonda S, and a Ferrari 360 Spyder for $900.000 which is almost $20.000.000 in today market for cars. * Like the Bugatti Veyron, this car will empty your wallet for trying to maintain it. Category:Citizen Vehicles Category:Rank Reward Vehicles Category:RWD Vehicles Category:V12 Powered Cars Category:Single Seater Vehicles Category:Hypercars Category:Togglable Spoiler Cars Category:British Vehicles Category:McLaren